The latest
by Miss-Snape-69
Summary: Alors que Severus et sa mère rentrent du Chemin de Traverse, son père les attendait. Mais ce sera la dernière fois qu'ils subiront ce calvaire ...


_**/ !\ Scènes de violence et propos injurieux / !\**_

 _ **Je préfère mettre ce OS en Rating M pour ne pas choquer ;) Voilà, j'avais écris ce OS pour un concours mais finalement, je me suis dis que j'allais vous le partager aussi =) Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **"The latest"**_

Aujourd'hui, maman et moi sommes allés nous promener sur le chemin de Traverse. Mon père ne veut pas qu'on y aille, mais maman s'en fiche. Elle est bien trop fière de ses pouvoirs alors, elle dit qu'on va faire des courses et elle m'emmène avec elle dans notre monde. J'aime beaucoup être chez les sorciers, j'ai l'impression d'y être à ma place. C'est loin de la maison, loin de Spinner's End, loin de ce monsieur.

Comme c'est bientôt Noël et mon anniversaire, maman m'a acheté des cadeaux. J'ai eu des livres de potions, des livres de magie, un nouveau nécessaire de potion et puis j'ai aussi reçu un album photo et le collier de grand-père. Je sais que maman y tient beaucoup alors je vais y faire très attention.

Sur le chemin, je n'arrête pas de regarder le médaillon. A l'intérieur, il y a une photo de grand-père, grand-père et maman … Ils ont l'air tellement heureux tous les trois …

« Severus, s'il te plait, regarde où tu vas, et ne traînes pas.

-Maman, je ne veux pas rentrer …, dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

-Sev, on doit rentrer, tu le sais, dit-elle en venant s'accroupir devant moi.

-Je ne veux pas, je veux juste être avec toi.

-Mon chéri, tu ne dois pas dire ça, et puis … Dans quelques années, tu iras à Poudlard …

-Tu penses ?

-Mais bien sûr, et tu seras mon petit génie en potions, dit-elle en me décoiffant.

-Ca je le suis déjà ! », Dis-je en riant doucement.

Elle me prend par la main et m'attire contre elle en continuant d'avancer vers la maison. Tout en marchant, je regarde maman. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux noirs aussi, pour le moment, je vois son sourire disparaître. Je sais pourquoi elle est comme ça, c'est parce qu'on arrive à la maison.

Est-ce que mon père est déjà là ? Ou est-il toujours au bar ?

Peu importe, je veux pouvoir profiter de chaque courant d'air dans mes cheveux. Ils sont un peu longs mais je les aime comme ça. J'ai déjà le nez de mon père, je ne veux pas plus lui ressembler. Je garderai mes cheveux longs.

Maman rentre en première et je la suis mais nous n'avons pas le temps de passer le hall. Je vois maman s'écrouler et avant de pouvoir comprendre quelques chose, elle me pousse dans la cuisine et se met devant moi. Par réflexe, je recule, et déjà, j'entends ses cris.

J'ai mal la tête et je vois que maman a été si vite quand elle m'a poussé que je me suis cogné la tête sur le carrelage. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression de ne sentir aucune douleur, tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est comment va maman.

Je m'approche doucement, mais déjà, mes oreilles sont agressées par sa voix forte et rocailleuse de monsieur.

« Espèce de monstre ! Sale misérable ! Où étais-tu ?

-Faire des courses, je suis allée avec Severus …

-Menteuse ! Tu es encore allée dans ton monde de dégénérés ! Qu'est-ce que c'est cette horreur ?, dit-il en montrant mes cadeaux proprement emballés.

-Ses cadeaux … Pour Noël …

-Appelle-le.

-Non … Tobias, laisse le …

-Ce sont ses cadeaux ? Et bien qu'il voie bien ce que je leur fais, moi ! »

Je le vois déchirer les emballages, les miens. Maman a changé la couverture des livres pour les faire passer pour des histoires, mais il s'en fiche, il les déchire pages après pages. Même si je n'ai pas quitté la cuisine, il m'a vu. Il me regarde les yeux alors que le blanc de ses yeux à lui son jauni par tout l'alcool qu'il a bu.

« Regarde bien vermine ce que j'en fais de tes cadeaux ! », me crie-t-il.

Voir mes cadeaux se faire déchirer, ce n'est pas grave comparé à l'état dans lequel est maman. Je regarde la pièce et je comprends qu'il lui a lancé deux des chaises du salon. Il a aussi renversé plusieurs cadres, mais ça, je sais que ce n'est que de colère …

Je pleure, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi. Je déteste voir maman comme ça. Je déteste mon père, je l'ai toujours détesté. Chaque fois, c'est la même chose : il boit, il frappe ou il frappe puis part boire avant de revenir frapper. Il ne peut parler qu'avec ses poings. Jamais il ne nous parle pour que nous ayons vraiment une discussion, non … C'est toujours des gros mots, des coups.

Je voulais m'avancer, aller vers lui comme il venait vers moi, mais maman a vu ce que j'allais essayer. Maman déteste quand je vais à la confrontation avec mon père, surtout quand c'est pour la défendre. Directement, elle s'interpose entre mon père et moi.

« Ne le touche pas !, dit-elle, comme une lionne

-Sinon quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, pétasse ?

-Je t'interdis de toucher à mon fils !

-C'est un Snape, c'est mon fils ! Maintenant dégage de là, je vais lui apprendre à être un véritable homme et pas un dégénéré comme toi ! ».

Je vis sa grande main s'avancer vers moi et m'agripper les cheveux. Il me tire et je crie tellement j'ai mal, mais sa main se resserre sur mes cheveux.

« Ferme là, bon à rien !

-Tobias, lâche-le !, tenta maman.

-Toi, tu as juste le droit de la boucler, espèce de salope !, dit-il en lui donnant un coup de pied, me traînant jusque devant elle.

-Tobias …, le menaça maman.

-Frappe là !, me dit-t-il.

-Non …, dis-je en pleurant.

-Frappe là si tu es un homme !, dit-il en serrant ma nuque, trop fort.

-Non, je ne veux pas !, dis-je en pleurant de douleur.

-Tu es faible, aussi faible que ta saloperie de mère. », Dit-il alors que la douleur vient de mon dos.

Je réalise trop tard que mon père vient de me mettre un coup de pied dans le dos. Je m'étale sur le ventre et le verre des cadres rentre dans ma joue. La douleur est partout, ça fait tellement mal. Le verre de ma joue et la trace de son pied dans mon dos me font tellement mal, je ne sais pas m'arrêter de pleurer.

Maman est étendue devant moi mais elle essaye de se relever. Je reste étaler sur le ventre, je ne sais plus bouger. Mes bras, mes jambes, je ne sais plus rien faire, juste rester couche.

Cet homme horrible me contourne, il retourne vers maman et là, il la frappe encore et encore. Il n'arrête pas de la frapper. Je voudrais pouvoir crier, mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est comme quand on n'a plus d'air, ça fait mal et ça brûle à l'intérieur de moi. Et lui, il continue de la frapper.

A un moment, il arrête et elle reste allongée sur le dos. Il y a du sang sur son visage et sur sa tunique. Ses yeux bougent encore, mais tout doucement. Je veux me lever, mais mon père a tout d'un coup appuyé son pied sur ma tête.

« Toi, espèce de fils de pute, tu restes à terre ! »

Il y a pleins de petits bouts de verre qui rentrent dans ma peau, ça me fait tellement mal que je ne peux même plus pleurer.

« Arrête … S'il te plait …, le supplie-je.

-Ta gueule ! Espèce d'ordure ! Tu ne mérites même pas mon nom, tout comme ta salope de mère.

-S'il te plait …

-Ferme-la ! », Hurle-t-il en appuyant encore plus fort.

Je n'ose plus rien dire, j'ai tellement mal. Je veux juste que ça s'arrête …

Les autres jours, maman me protège. Elle dit toujours qu'à mon âge, je ne suis pas encore assez grand. Je regarde ma main où il y a de petits morceaux de verre et de bois. Elle dit que je ne suis pas assez grand, pourtant j'ai autant d'âge que de doigt sur ma main. Je relève doucement la tête et je le vois frapper encore maman, mais cette fois, elle réagit en essayant de cacher son visage.

Maman a toujours dis qu'elle ne voulait pas utiliser sa magie sur lui … Pourtant, si j'avais tous ses pouvoirs, je crois que je lui aurais déjà fait très mal. Mais maman, elle est trop gentille.

Je ne peux pas bouger, j'ai trop mal. Je peux juste pleurer et le voir frapper maman encore et encore. Je ne sais pas combien de temps est passé, mais j'ai l'impression que c'était très longtemps. J'entends juste qu'il a fermé la porte mais je ne vois rien, j'ai fermé les yeux depuis longtemps.

Quand je les ouvre, il y a plein de sang autour de moi. Je tends un peu la main, et je sens celle de maman. Mais ce n'est pas comme d'habitude … Cette fois, sa main est tiède et ne bouge presque pas. J'avance doucement vers elle, je veux être dans ses bras. Quand je suis dans les bras de maman, je suis toujours bien. Je me blottis contre elle, mais elle n'est plus chaude comme d'habitude. Alors je lève la tête et je vois que ses yeux sont presque fermés.

« Maman … Faut pas dormir ici …

-Severus …

-Viens maman … Il faut aller chez grand-père et grand-mère …

-Severus … Je … T'aime …

-Moi aussi je t'aime maman, mais viens …

-…

-Maman …

-…

-Maman, s'il te plait … »

Je reste encore un peu, mais maman a fermé les yeux. Elle devient toute froide et ne bouge vraiment plus. Je ne pense pas qu'elle dort, mais je me sens moins triste en pensant qu'elle est juste en train de dormir.

Maman m'avait déjà dit quoi faire si mon père était trop méchant et que j'étais tout seul. Alors je vais écouter maman, je vais aller chez grand-père, et là, elle reviendra me chercher.

Je veux qu'elle revienne me chercher … Je veux ma maman …


End file.
